Mistletoe
by Technoman 77
Summary: It is Christmas time and Kick and Kendall have made a bet that will change the way they are forever. Though this happens all with the help of Gunther and Jasmine. Enjoy and Review.
1. The bet

**Hey there peoples this is going to be my second take on Kindall. Disclaimer: I don't own Kick Buttowski or any of its charecters. My Motto: Don't like, don't hate. Enjoy and Review.**

_Mistletoe_

It was Christmas time in Mellobrrok and every kid was off for christmas break, in the snow outside. The local daredevil, Kick Buttowski was at the peak of Dead Man's drop with his buddy Gunther."Alright Gunther, I'm going to sled down to a trampoline and bounce off of it and then you will trigger the fireworks in the back round as I land on the ground. And just in case I go to high..." Kick said drifting off and pointing to somthing on his back."I'll let the parachute open" Kick got ready with his sled and waited for Gunther to give him a push. Gunther tapped the end of the sled and Kick went racing down the hill.

Kendall had just been walking to the drop to argue with the daredevil. Just then, as she was at the bottom next to a trampoline, she saw a white blur come down the hill at a massive speed.'Probably Clarence, (sigh) he's so daring being everything I'm not. Wait Kendall get a hold of yourself, you do not like that handsome devil wait...(sigh) nevermind, I'm going to have to face facts that I like him and he does not like me' Kendall thought to herself as Kick landed on the ground from finishing his stunt without having to use the parachute. Kick was in his signiture pose when he saw Kendall, whom he had a crush on ever since they met.

"What are you doing here fun police" he said the last bit of his sentance angrily."If your wondering Clarence I was just going to tell you that apperently yours and my parents are selebrating Christmas together because they were all high school buddys or somthing" she said through gritted teeth. They both kept there hatred act good throught their time."What? I'm going to have to spend my entire Christmas with you?" "Apperently, yes were going to have to and since were spending Christmas together we mighht as well try to settle a truce. Just for the break of course"

"Woah, Kendall asking to truce with Kick! Maybe this could mean you and Kendall could..." Gunther's voice went off because Kick and Kendall were glaring at him angrily, knowing what he was about to say."Maybe...like Kick" Kendall slightly blushed but neither of them saw it."I'm just hoping we can not fight so my house is in tact at the end of this" "Sure" Gunther said sarcastically."Hmmmm...Alright just for the time being we will not fight or argue but I would like to raise the stakes"

"How say..." Kendall asked knowing what he meant but still listening

"If I win you have to do a stunt or somthing on the lines of that" Kick said smuggly

"And if I win..." Kendall said gesturing her hand for him to keep going

"I'll do anything you wan't for a day" Kick said

"Kick no, you don't know what your getting into" Gunther said worried for his friend

"One thing first, what if the case goes as we tie?" Kendall said questioning Kick

"Then we just go by with an intact Christmas" Kick said

"Deal!" Kendall yelled and shook his hand in agreement

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to help get the party ready and you probably do to" she said with a finger pointed at Kick

"Fine see you later Gunther" Kick said, hoping onto his skate board riding towards his home

"This should be good" Kendall said maniachally and walked in the direction Kick went. Gunther stood there alone

'Ah, love. Those two are crazy for each other...and I know just the person to help me hook them up' Gunther thought to himself as he walked off to talk to the person.

_To be continued..._

**Well that ends chapter one. This is also my first chaptered story so I hope it has a great outcome. See you in the next chapter and if you wondering Kendall isn't dating Ronaldo and this is after all of Kick and Kendall's 'expeirences' so they have kissed twice, and all that biz. Anywho hoped you enjoyed this and review. Technoman 77 out.**


	2. The Plan

**Hey people, sorry for not updating in a while, my family has been keepin me busy lately. Plus I'm going to be working on another fic for a different catagorie so it might be a while before I update this story in the future. Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my OC. Anyway read, enjoy, and review!**

Gunther walked along until he got to a pink, two story house. He knocked on the door and a girl with brown hair, about as tall as Kendall, answerd the door. She wore a black t- shirt with a skull and cross bones design in red on it. She also wore blue jeans with a few rips at the knees and black shoes."Hi Jasmine" Gunther said to the girl."What do you want Gunther"

"Well I was hoping you could help me with somthing 'Kick and Kendall related" Gunther said bending his first two fingers on his hands."Finally, someone is gonna help me get those two together! I've been trying for a while" Jasmine said as she remembered how she started doing this...

_Flashback..._

_Kick was holing Kendall in his arms as he dipped a=her at the end of their dance routine."You are so elegent" Kick said in a whispered tone."And you are so awsome" Kendall said in the same tone."Kiss her!" Jasmine yelled trying to get her freind Kendall to do so. Kick and Kendall wide eyed and started freaking out about them touching eachother. Kendall had been angry at Jasmine ever since and Jasmine did all she could to get them to be together ever since..._

_Reality..._

"Yeah I'll help you out Gunther, come on in we can start planning what to do inside" she said snaping back into reality.

"Alright" Gunther said as he walked into the house

**-In Jasmine's house-**

"Alright how are we going to do this Gunther" Jasmine asked him sitting on the couch the oppisite of Gunther. **BTW: nowone else is in the house. **

"Well Kick and Kendall are going to be spending Christmas in the same house together" Gunther said suprising Jasmine.

"So it's pretty obvioce what we do then right" Jasmine said

"No, what?" Gunther asked completly oblivioce to what Jasmine was portraying

"(Sigh) I mean we use this" Jasmine said holding up a (**this part is bleeped out because some people out there may not get it and hence this is more suspencful, but most of you might know what the plan is already**) ...got it Gunther" Jasmine said with Gunther now nodding in agreement.

"All we have to do is make sure they are both in the same place with no distractions" Jasmine said

"This is going to be good" Gunther said meniaclly

"Yeah now make sure niether Kick or Kendall figure out about this" Jasmine said

"Got it, well i'll see you whem we put the plan in action, Christmas day right" Gunther said questioningly

"Yes now go Gunther my parents will be here any minute and get the wrong idea" Gunther left and as soon as he closed the door, he blushed hardlly because of his crush on the girl. Gunther shook his head thinking it would never happen walked off to Kendalls house where Kick was setting up decorations and such.

**Alright that'll be it for this chapter, see you in a while people. Hope you liked this chapter and if so review! Until next time, Bye. =D**


End file.
